Drabbles of Phantom Romance
by Master Fedora
Summary: Some drabbles I created for different couplings. I had this up before but decided to give each drabble it's own section. That way people can skip what they don't like.
1. Erik Christine

Disclaimer: I don't own PotO or any other its characters. ALW, The  
  
Really Useful Company etc currently own them...I think. Anyway I don't.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Erik/Christine  
  
Some people come across love while looking for it. More common,   
  
however are those who stumble upon it by accident. Those who are   
  
drawn to its seemingly pure beauty. Who walk towards the siren's call   
  
never suspecting the sharp jagged rocks that lay in wait. It is a   
  
cruel and horrid fate that leads one to grovel at the feet of another.   
  
Begging and pleading to the twisted muse who is satisfied only with   
  
the blood of one's very soul and, deep down, one knew that even that   
  
would never be enough.  
  
Damn, that insolent girl. She had ruined everything. 


	2. Erik Raoul

Erik/Raoul  
  
It was aggravating to say the least. It wasn't as if he didn't have   
  
enough problems. Nature had not exactly been kind to him on many   
  
fronts but he had been certain that, in this, there would be no   
  
derision. He would ignore the nagging doubt. The young man was a   
  
strange distraction, nothing more. An annoyance that stood in his way   
  
to what was rightfully his and nothing more. He would ignore it, for   
  
the sake of his dwindling sanity. He would love the girl. He would be   
  
like everyone else.  
  
The boy would have to die, of course. 


	3. Erik Carlotta

Erik/Carlotta  
  
He had achieved something that he had considered impossible. He had   
  
given life to that which had none. He had formed a soul in a voice   
  
that lacked even a shadow of spirit. It was understandable that he was   
  
proud of his accomplishment. It was also understandable that she had   
  
been grateful though she never truly said so. The notes had not been   
  
stained with the memory of a childhood friend. The melody not soiled   
  
by a long dead father. There was nothing else beyond the music so she   
  
had grown. It was understandable. What wasn't understandable?  
  
She had stayed. 


	4. Nadir Erik

Nadir/Erik  
  
It was far beyond what his job was supposed to entail, what he should   
  
have ever been expected to do. He would never have considered it but   
  
when one is faced with their own death, one considers many things.   
  
This all vanished under the movements of talented fingers over   
  
sensitive skin, buried under the moans to which their movements kept   
  
rhythm. He kept his eyes closed but allowed himself to listen to that   
  
voice whisper his name softly. For the sake of his life and the man   
  
forced on him, he would let go.  
  
Strange the things that entertained royalty. 


	5. Raoul Christine

Raoul/Christine  
  
She craved the dark. It was strange but alas true. All but the dimmest   
  
light had been sent away. She dwelt in shadow and memory and they were   
  
not the happy ones of childhood. The crystal pure thoughts had   
  
shattered and borne up to the world the tears that fell down her   
  
cheeks. She hid where the world would forget her and she could cradle   
  
that broken thought of the one she'd left behind. He wouldn't allow   
  
her to fall completely. He would light every lamp and chase the   
  
haunted dreams away.  
  
She screamed but at least she stopped crying. 


	6. Raoul Nadir

Raoul/Nadir  
  
They had often played fairy tale games. There the prince is happy to   
  
rescue the princess. As he found himself trapped in the darkness he   
  
realized that stories are not perfectly reflected in reality.   
  
Sometimes the prince needed to be protected. The story could have a   
  
happy ending but tradition didn't always reign over the narration. He   
  
should have done what was expected of him and not have given in to the   
  
embrace of his companion. Sometimes the prince is scared and doesn't   
  
care for his duty to the princess.   
  
As the lights came on he knew she would weep. 


	7. Firmin Moncharmin

Firmin/Moncharmin  
  
They had underestimated the situation. They had been so certain of   
  
their dominion over that musical kingdom that neither had suspected   
  
the truth. They had dismissed the notes and the warnings as a child's   
  
game. They had figured it merely a taunt to get them off their guard   
  
but they had refused to fall. They had, unfortunately been very wrong.   
  
However, neither had to truly face that new doubt in their own self.   
  
As the world fell into chaos around them they had no use for inner   
  
fears.  
  
They would never need themselves as long as they had each other. 


End file.
